Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide a conferencing feature that allows several users of the network to communicate at once, rather than a simple person-to-person communication. The number of participants to a conference communication may range from several users to several thousand users communicating on the same telephonic, video and/or data call.
In many instances, the collaboration conference system includes systems and/or components from several different systems. For example, a first network or system may provide a voice component of the collaboration conference while a second network or system may provide an online component of the collaboration. However, because multiple systems may be incorporated or used for a collaboration conference, troubleshooting of issues that arise during the collaboration conference may be difficult as a single administrator may not have access to each component within the multiple systems. Thus, receiving an indication of a connectivity issue or other problem within the collaboration conference system and executing a solution to the detected problem may require extensive communication and sharing of remedies between the various operators of the varying systems of the collaboration conference. Such collaboration may be both time and workforce intensive.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.